Build talk:A/E WC Shock Ganker
I love builds that use WC, but not builds that incorporate it in the chain. WC is just too unpredictable (the enemy casts one skill and your chain is dead, even with Shock) and it can only be cast every 20 seconds, which is a big drawback. Other assassin builds incorporate better snares and other benefits. Despite this, this build could still be useful, and I do see some potential in it. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 21:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :or u use it in the aftercast 'Terran' 21:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::WC isnt good for splits, palm strike would be better--Relyk 06:13, 20 May 2009 (UTC) StrikeOxLotus StrikeFangof SteelWalkDashOptional Best gankbar imo / is kind of an old build, its too generic and is easily ccountered, just cast a cond removal on the person ur crippiling and you'r unable to do much. It would be better to have his build. This may even work in RA and CM. ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 15:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :No IAS makes this bar bad. Less spikability and more ruptable than standard WC or PS bars. --BlazingBurdy 23:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ganker, read please. FrostytheAdmin 00:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) / noobier but works better than currently listed but is one shot every 20 sec instead of using shock to "restart" 02:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Just a suggestion for a variant, I run this in RA, don't rly have time for higher lvl PvP. But I saw this build & it's nearly the same as I use, minus DW: prof=A/P dag=12+1+1 cri=12+1 comma=3Their Weakness!"CollapseLotus Strikeof the OxSpiderof SteelPalmoptional/build Same concept, but "FTW!" can be used reliably to trigger DW, which is arguably better than Conjure. If you don't get a KD from WC, you can use "FTW!" for DW to then trigger Iron Palm to then start the chain... not as versatile as Shock, but less energy intensive & I like DW more than +dmg.... - [[User_talk:insidious420|420]] 21:30, 19 June 2009 (UTC) if your the dedicated split don't you want some kind of selfheal? Like on the mainbar 04:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :you send more than one person to split. take a guess who splits with you. --Mafaraxas 06:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :: a HH wammo? 07:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Bingo Life 08:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::nostalgia moment.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 08:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::YOUR TIRED, WORN OUT MEMES ARE FUNNY. I AM CERTAINLY GLAD WE COULD HAVE THIS DISCUSSION. --Mafaraxas 13:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::same here? no seriously, i miss being able to roll into HA with 8wammos and being able to win halls. *sigh* Prof'.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 17:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Rename Please rename this build to WC Picker cause it sounds way better. :I seem to remember a "Strong Like Bearway" build that was named like that to sound cool. Drahgal Meir 17:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Few of us deny that that name was and still is retarded. ofc, I'm the one who insisted on Pancakeway. ups. '···''' Danny Does 18:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::On the other side, WC Shock Wanker is superior to any name 15^50 Is really a useless mod on daggers. 15% of 7-17 damage isn't really worth the mod (2.5 dmg). ~Lingchen Noodles 23:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Better than anything else tbh. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::+5 energy instead... 16:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I would rather deal more damage than have more energy. --Frosty Mc Admin 16:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) recharge I think the recharge is well to long tbh, if your gonna take own there bases nice and fast, sumthing like this is good. / and you can have dash or conj lightning, and instread of wild strike you could have golden fang strike. this you can splam ur attack over and over and you can run striaght from one to another without health problems. iv managed to solo base easily with this. Hireeree :^you suck gtfo my game, you won't kill shit you autist. Roxas XIII 15:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) This vs. AoD? What's the advantage of this over an old AoD bar? Something like: with Horns optionally replaced by Blades if you're willing to sacrifice versatility for spike damage. I can see that this one has more knockdowns and possibly a bit more damage with conjure(although that's easy to fit on the AoD bar, even though I probably wouldn't, because there are a lot of interesting utility skills you can fit there(ddagger, caltrops, etc.), but the AoD bar has AoD. AoD is one of the most versatile skills in the game. Imo, it's without a doubt the best sin skill. It hasn't really been popular in a while, but imo Shattering Assault(which is really a totally different beast compared to either of these builds) and Palm Strike have been the only sin elites in a long time(ever, maybe?) that seemed worth considering losing the versatility of AoD. There are very few bars that can survive a full team collapsing on them and that really are literally incapable of being overextended(even if they're in the enemy base and their team is at the stand). A build with AoD is that kind of build. Then again, I am a very biased AoD fanboy. All that said, shocksins are wonderful. They're about as close as you can get to the wonderfulness of AoD without running AoD. People really do underestimate the utility sins can provide. This is a fairly good example of that. --Edru viransu 23:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Loosing Blades of Steel is really a massive loss of damage. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Losing deep wound is a massive loss of damage, too. But, there's no reason why you couldn't run Blades instead of Twisting on an AoD just like this build does. Or instead of Horns if you want to sacrifice some of your utility. --Edru viransu 00:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Why Would you run this? Sure it's fun for shit like byob but higher than 1150 rating where people start getting a bit of a brain (possibly not true for a lot of people), you will never make kills with it unless the other team is retarded enough to let you solo their flagger. --Crow 00:49, 6 August 2009 (UTC) http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/1987/asp2.gif Welcome to guild wars crowels :> --Frosty Mc Admin 00:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Have you heard the vent recording for that? Pretty hilarious :p --Crow 01:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::wtb — μαφλεσ 02:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::I completely and utterly want to hear the ruckus that must have been created. Link meh please--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Crow must link frostels when he gets PC back! --Frosty Mc Admin 11:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) this is meta. so it HAS to be rated great.--Bluetapeboy 01:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :first off, meta doesnt mean its Great. second off, its already in Great. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Windborne Speed Seen alot of people running a WC ganker and a SW sin to gank recently, considering this already specs into air magic, and at the current air magic it can maintain windborne speed on 2 people with an enchanting mod, add as variant? Also lets the SW bring some more utility Steamy:> 15:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Energy? --Frosty 16:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::True. Steamy:> 17:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Storm Djinn's Haste It should be added that Dash can be replaced by Storm Djinn's Haste, to run on long distance ;)----Ryden77 13:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :dash breaks npc aggro, is still a 18% speed boost overall, is better on energy, and you don't have to stop to cast it. Gringo 18:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) KD Relying on KD is abit dangerous. Most Monks run Warr secondary with balanced stance. So a counter to this build would obviously be KD immunity. :not in GvG/CM/AB--Pirate 11:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Counting is overrated.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Dakka Dakka Dakka"]] 16:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::lol--Oskar 13:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC)